


Blade of tears

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Love, Sad, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Mukuro is bullied and souda comforts her





	Blade of tears

Souda walks towards the tree he knows his girlfriend of two months is hiding under. She always came here when she was upset, he had learnt that even before they started their relationship 

She may be the super high school level solider but he had learnt quickly that she was similar to most girls, she just didn't show it unlike most

As he approached the tree her small almost fragile figure came into view and he smiled, no wonder people had a hard time believing her title. Despite her stoic nature she looked as fragile as a flower, of course if you had the misfortune of going up against her in a combat class you'd know her small body was anything but fragile

He knew she sensed him approach and was thankful for it as he didn't want her expert knife at his throat. As he slid down to the floor, the tree at his back he recognised the sounds of her soft sniffles, she truly was the definition of looks can be deceiving

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close, until she willing rested against his chest. "What's wrong beautiful" he asked when her breathing had evened out , his hands running through her short black hair. "Why do you date me?" Souda recognised her words, the kids in her class had to be bullying her again "because I love you" he replies as if it's natural and to him it is 

He feels her breathing hitch and snuggles closer, love had always been a complicated thing for her to understand. "But I'm worthless" she replies, he knew these lines to and had experienced her dragging him away as they were said to her

He had wanted to do something about it but she wouldn't let him so he had just gritted his teeth as she pulled him away. "You are not worthless, you are beautiful, amazing and I love you for all that you are" she was probably blushing but he didn't care as everything became silent once more, she had to know how truly perfect she was and he'd spend forever telling her if that's what it took for her to finally understand his words weren't just words 

They sat there mukuro in soudas arms until the sun started to set, in that time he had decided he would talk to her about confronting the class as he knew his words to her alone weren't enough 

"Souda" she finally spoke as she sat up to look at him "yes mukuro?" He asked surprised as she showed him a soft smile, a light blush dusting her cheeks "I love you too" she whispers softly


End file.
